Chronicles of Valoon
by Branir
Summary: This is Valoons account of what happened to him in the first slayers series
1. Brave Valoon

Disclaimer: The characters Valoon and Shabranigdo are from the series Slayers.  
  
  
  
Valoon pulled his cloak tightly around him; this cold was almost   
unbearable. Snow covered the mountain range, making travel very   
dangerous, for the week he had been crossing through the mountains  
and it would seem that sunlight was a rarity in these parts. Throughout  
the entire trip thus far he had gotten hardly any sleep, his head still   
hurt from the bump he had received from his recent endeavor, killing   
the evil Shabranigdo. This had been one eventful month. He had   
destroyed an evil Demon and a dragon too, he had even had enough time   
to loose the object of his desire twice.  
  
Sure it had been depressing to find out that his "beloved" was really   
of the male side of the species but that didn't matter to him. He may   
have had to part ways with her, ehhem him for a while, but he was   
still a warrior with a pet shop to start, and nothing, nothing   
in the world was going to stop him.  
  
Not even the gods themselves could ruin his dreams. He would  
scale this mountain range and make his way to Seyruun. There he would   
start a pet shop. It would consist of two stories, and the floors would  
be made of black and white marble tiles. The double doors would open   
inward and the store's name would be printed above it in bold, red  
letters. The outside walls of the building would be made of red brick  
and would have a window on either side of the doors. The wall on the   
inside would be painted a bright yellow sort of color with hard wood   
shelves built into them.   
  
The cash register would be mounted on a oak   
table in the back right corner of the building, where the customers   
could find the manager, Valoon, at all times, ready and willing to help  
them out with an question or task they may have for him. In the left   
corner there would be a staircase leading to the second floor, where  
pet food, liter boxes, kennels and things like that could be found.   
  
People would come world round to see his cute fuzzy  
animals, little puppies and kitties would be distributed amongst the   
general public. By cupping his hand by his ear he could almost hear a  
faint "meow" and the pleasant singing of canaries in the distance. With   
his own sweat and blood, Valoon would forge a world of pet lovers.  
With the help of Seyruun's white magic, he would create a cure for   
those unfortunate individuals that were allergic to animal fur.  
  
Valoon shivered then began to rub his hands together, trying   
to keep them warm. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't  
realized that wind had picked up. He would need to take shelter soon,  
by the looks of it there was a storm on its way. The smell in the air  
slightly reminded him of the smell of rain. Normally he would welcome  
the smell, he liked a summer shower as much as the bisexual demon slaying hero.   
  
There was only two problems, one- it wasn't summer here, two- it was  
likely that it would be a thunderstorm. He sped up, feeling a solitary   
raindrop hit his nose.   
  
Minutes later, he sighted a cave just ahead of him," Prefect!"  
He said, breaking into a run.   
  
Inside the cave, it wasn't much better. The sun had set and   
it was even colder now, and there was no wood to build a fire with.   
The other problem was that it was far to dark to see his hand in   
front of his face much less other things that may have been living in   
there.   
" I guess it's a good thing it didn't rain after all." he said  
to himself, beginning to get a little lonely. Suddenly, as if on cue,  
it began to down pour. Valoon shrugged and pulled a Slim Jim out of his  
pocket. He began chewing on it happily, he didn't seem to notice that   
rainwater had started flowing down into the cave. The trickling of   
water echoed through the cave, which annoyed a family of bats that flew   
out of the cave, making a lot of noise. They didn't seem to bother Valoon  
much, in fact, he just kept on smiling as if he hadn't noticed them.  
  
Hours later, after Valoon had laid himself to sleep and was now   
emitting a peaceful yet incredibly annoying snore. His rest was disturbed   
by a faint scratching noise, coming from deeper in the cave. He jerked awake   
startled by the sound. Getting to his feet and digging in his pockets he  
finally found a candle and a pack of matches. Striking a match he lit his  
candle and slowly made his way into the cave.  
  
After a few minutes of following the sound the spotted a gray dog  
leaning against the wall scratching the floor with an injured paw. Sitting   
down next to the dog, Valoon set the candle on the floor carefully, a  
little bit of wax spilling onto the hard rock surface, gluing the candle  
to the floor. Valoon reached out his right hand and stroked the dog's   
head. The dog wined and stopped scratching the rock. It cocked its head   
to the side and looked at Valoon curiously.  
  
" What happened to you?" Asked Valoon, almost expecting the poor  
thing to answer. 


	2. Death Of Shabranigdo

Death of Shabranigdo  
  
The next morning Valoon walked out of the cave the crippled  
dog in his arms. " Don't worry boy, I get us to Seyruun, there we   
can find someone to fix you up good as new." He said reassuringly to  
his new friend. The dog wagged its tail happily and licked the kind  
hearted over grown warrior in the face. At this Valoon giggled   
uncharacteristically. " You know boy, you remind me of another puppy  
I met once. He certainly wasn't as nice as you are but I remember him   
well. Would you like me to to tell you about him?" He asked the dog.   
The dog nodded slightly, almost as if it understood him. " Well then,   
it all started when ...."  
  
(Insert flash back effect)  
  
He had been traveling from town to town trying to find a building   
that he could rent to start his very own (Dramatic pause) PET SHOP!   
The inspiration had come to him in a dream. There had been rolling   
thunder and bright lights. A large figure appeared before him in a   
puff of smoke. The god-like being spoke to Valoon about peace and  
tranquility, and the need for a hero to do something, something that  
would stop the endless violence. This deed called for a brave soul,   
a person willing to sacrafice his very existence for the greater good.  
This person would also require a strong sense of direction and a heart  
of gold, a name that would make the earth tremble and sky fall to it's   
knees.   
  
" Yeah so?" Valoon had replied, laughing with gusto. He sat   
down on a boulder to rest.  
The holy being raised an eyebrow in confusion, and he did it as   
though it was his first time doing so in his entire existence. He   
sat down by Valoon, who had since begun eating a banana, and tried to  
explain to him the crisis that was at hand. Valoon sat and twiddled   
his thumbs as the godly figure went on, talking about some evil thingy  
called Shabra-whatsit.   
  
Several hours after the godly figure had begun relating his tale about  
the dreaded Shabranigdo he realized that Valoon wasn't paying attention,  
Instead of blasting him to his death, the being ran off in a saddened   
state, muttering things like " My life sucks." and " No one loves me."   
After being freed from the God's boring explaination Valoon continued   
on his way to Atlas City.   
  
He had not been too far from Atlas City, when he accidentally   
strayed from the road, he had been trying to come up with a good  
name for his pet shop.  
  
Much to his surprise he found himself in the  
middle of a struggle for the future of the entire planet. Of   
course, he didn't understand what was going on in the slightest. All  
he saw was three people that appeared to be playing with a large   
puppy dog, but there was one that caught his eye. She appeared   
to be the most beautiful woman in all creation.   
  
Her yellow hair seemed to glimmer in the sunlight   
[though there was no sun out]. Her light blue eyes sparkled so   
innocently as she wielded a sword of the same color.   
  
She wore a blue shirt and a pair of blue pants, a black breastplate   
with paldrons and a pair of boots that came to mid leg. She gracefully  
attacked the large puppy but failed to harm the beast. Valoon stared   
her, longingly. " She is so beautiful." he sighed sitting on the   
ground, holding his head in his hands. " I must know her name!" he said  
jumping to his feet in excitement. Folding his two hands together under   
his chin, he seemed to float into the air with joy. His eyes shone with  
a happiness few mortals had ever felt. " I'll defeat that puppy dog for  
her and she will thank me for my bravery and comment on my strength."  
He said flexing his muscles, as he admired himself.  
  
Just then the young red haired girl shrieked falling to the   
ground after being struck by the puppy. Valoon, fearing that the same  
might happen to his "beloved" charged forward, sword drawn and held in   
of him. Unfortunately, he was many many yards away and had to stop to   
catch his breath. This gave the beast time to down the "stone man",   
crushing him beneath his large puppy foot. The dog rushed toward the   
beautiful blonde haired battle maiden in anger as though to tear her  
to shreds.   
  
"Nooooooo!" Cried Valoon, tears streaming from his eyes as he   
ran faster than he ever had before, ready to plunge his sword into the  
demonic puppy's gut. But he was too late. The love of his life fell to   
the ground in a lifeless heap of armor and flesh. Enraged by the death   
of his beloved, Valoon ran the beast through with his blade. The creature  
growled angrily, its body went limp and toppled over landing on the brave   
Valoon. Trapped under the large mass of puppy like substance, Valoon was   
in severe pain. After a long struggle he was finally able to pull himself  
out from under the beast and stumbled to his feet. 


End file.
